What I Want to Know
by ShadowOfMoonlight
Summary: What would happen if Connor's sister found out the truth about him and the demon side of the world? Would she be able to accept it? Would she tell?


Title: What I Want to Know

By: ShadowOfMoonlight

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, who is not I, although the name "Andi" for Connor's sister is my name for her. Does that even make sense?

Summary: What would happen if Connor's sister found out the truth about him and the demon side of the world? Would she be able to accept it? Would she tell? And Connor's hiding something...

Chapter One- Sneaking

The 14-year-old girl glanced around quickly. No, Connor wasn't there. He was such a bad babysitter...but that could act to her advantage, as it always did. But then again, it was slightly different these days. It had started about a month ago. Oh, of course she couldn't identify specifically what was changed, but she knew that something wasn't right. She crept along the side of the wall, quiet a mouse.

She wanted to go to Lauren's house like she did every Friday...but no, Mom and Dad just _had_ to go out tonight. Why couldn't they go on Saturday?! But no, they wouldn't. And Connor wouldn't let her; he never let her do anything these days. Made her stay inside after dark, never let her invite anyone inside without him looking at them. But that would change soon; he was going to college.

The girl opened the back door-

"Andi, where are you going?"

-and froze. _Crap,_ she thought irritably, then turned around.

"I'm going out," the girl said to her brother with a puppy-dog-look coming onto her features. She wasn't sure why; she just to do that lately, plead with her brother more than her parents.

"No, you're not," Connor responded, eyebrows raised.

"Meany..." Andi muttered. Then, knowing that Connor could stop her if he wanted to, she huffed up the stairs back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Yes, it was childish. Yes, it was immature. But Andi liked pretending she was a little kid again. It made her feel...safe. Like she'd always be protected, like she wasn't growing up and learning facts about the harsh world of fending for yourself. Once a long time ago she thought she was ready. She thought she was well aware of the world, ready to conquer and live in it. But those feelings were gone now, although she would never admit it to anyone.

Andi opened her door a crack. She would go to Connor's room, seek sanctuary there like she always did. She felt safe there, like she was living in another world. A world that wasn't hers, it was her brother's, but she was welcome in it. She only went in when he wasn't there. Andi hadn't been in his room in almost a month, and now seemed like a good time to return to her sanctuary. Her sanctuary never changed. It was like an anchor to her, something that was constant.

She walked down the hall and leaned over the banister. Her brother was playing games on this Game Boy Advance SP, a toy that he had recently bought. The girl tiptoed to his room, closing the door behind her softly.

Flopping down on his bed, she glanced around at the familiar surroundings. The CD player, the Game Boy Games, textbooks open in various locations. The dark blue wallpaper, the light blue shag-carpet that she loved. A bookshelf filled with books, the soft twin bed, the large wooden box practically hidden-

Andi blinked. That container hadn't been there before! But nothing was supposed to change...

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly, cautiously made her way to the chest. She unhooked the latches, opening it. It creaked and Andi froze.

Inside were crosses of all sizes, a few pointy wooden things, a few unidentifiable objects, and a sketchbook lain on top. With shaky fingers Andi reached in and pulled it out. She looked glanced around; Connor could be as sneaky as a cat, he could have sneaked up on her without her noticing. But no, he wasn't there, the door was still closed.

Andi flipped through the pages. Half were filled; there were drawings on every page with captions on the bottom. Intrigued but knowing that she couldn't read it here, she stood, opened the door, and walked back down the hall.

"What were you doing in my room?" Connor demanded, standing halfway up the stairs.

Andi nearly had a heart attack. "I'm returning one of your CDs; did you even notice it was gone?" she demanded, thinking fast.

Connor smirked. "Well, guess not, but thanks for giving it back. You were in there an awful long time though."

"I was deciding which one to steal next!" she said, grinning.

He laughed and went back downstairs. Andi heard the TV being turned on. The girl went back into her room, sketchbook in hand...

----------

A/N: Reviews are good for the soul, although I won't beg for them I still would like some response. And constructive criticism is good too!


End file.
